


cash or credit?

by BSnows



Series: domestic villaneve [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: "Well, shifts aren't actually my business, so," he says, still not paying attention to the clients in front of him, "I could call the manager but he'll take a while.""It's okay," Eve quickly says and looks at Villanelle with censuring eyes, "we just won't come back here again. Done.""Nooo," Villanelle frowns at her as if she was a child that was denied candy, "I like it in here, I just hate the fact that the shop attendance is equal to a shit bag full of shits.""Vill-"orThe one-shot of the day that they went shopping because Villanelle is PMSing and everything goes wrong but Eve saves the day because gay





	cash or credit?

"This is awesome."

Eve looks at Villanelle every two seconds. Her girlfriend has been PMSing for the past four days and it has been heaven, only the extreme opposite of it. Eve really loves her, but there are days that she just wished she was a bit different.

This is going to end pretty badly. 

"A-w-e-s-o-m-e," Villanelle smiles and doesn't mean it a tiny bit, "see that? That's called _lack_ of manners, Eve."

Eve quickly smiles as an answer, not daring to disagree. She's holding Villanelle from behind, her chin resting on her girlfriend's shoulder. She can actually feel that Villanelle is getting hotter and her breathing heavier.

They're in line to buy some clothes at the most popular and crowded thrift shop because that just happens to be Villanelle's new obsession. And since she's PMSing, it's something that Eve likes to do with her to make her act little less like a huge pain in her ass, with all the respect.

But it happens that it's a huge store, there are four cashiers and only one of them is actually working and the line of clients is almost outside. 

It's a bad day for shopping, indeed.

It makes Villanelle's blood boil.

"We could steal all of it," she says. Her pout couldn't be any bigger.

"Then we would go to jail."

Villanelle laughs. "Do you know me? At all?"

"We're only behind one person now, Vill," Eve says calmly, "we're almost there."

 _"Vill?"_ Villanelle dramatically turns her head to look suspiciously at her girlfriend, "you never call me like that. What is it?"

Eve tries to look as put together as possible because any addition of stress right now could literally make this whole place explode. "You're mine," Eve says as if it was so obvious, "can't I call you different names once in a while? Vill? Love?"

Villanelle's suspicious gaze is persistent, but she gives in eventually. The side of her mouth twitches, drawing a retained smile full of intentions.

Oh, she can handle her so well.

The girl whispers in Eve's ear, "I know some other name you could call me tonight-"

"Next!"

"Thank God!" Villanelle puts the bag full of clothes with anger on top of the shop counter. Eve's already pressing the bridge of her nose. "There're shittons of clients here and only one cashier is working, did you realize that?"

"Yes," the young boy says, clearing ignoring Villanelle's indignation while unbagging. "Cash or credit?"

Eve looks at her. Villanelle smiles in the most cynical way possible. 

"I don't think you understood a client is unhappy," she looks at the boy's name tag, " _Greg._ "

"Well, shifts aren't actually my business, _so_ ," he says, still not paying attention to the clients in front of him, "I could call the manager but he'll take a while."

"It's okay," Eve quickly says and looks at Villanelle with censuring eyes, "we just won't come back here again. Done."

"Nooo," Villanelle frowns at her as if she was a child that was denied candy, "I like it in here, I just hate the fact that the shop attendance is equal to a shit bag full of shits."

"Vill-"

"Ma'am," the boy says, typing something on the computer, "cash or credit?"

The fact that he is absolutely immune to her indignation is simply the worse thing that could happen.

She laughs.

"I'm going to kill you," Villanelle calmly says with a smile on her face as she reaches for a pen on top of the counter. 

"There we go," Eve takes her by the arm and pulls her away from the counter, "Listen here," Eve says and the young boy actually looks up, "you're being extremely unprofessional and I'm sure that your manager would care about that so please, consider being more involved and polite next time you have clients which, OH WELL, it's next. Thanks, and goodbye. Greg."

Villanelle raises both her brows at him.

"Greg is an ugly name, by the way," Villanelle says as she just lets Eve drag her by the arm to get the hell out of there.

As soon as they get out of the shop, Villanelle cries out. "I really liked those clothes, Eve."

"I know, baby," she says, holding Villanelle's face with her hands. "But listen, he was very rude and the situation sucks but you can't act like that _every_ time something goes wrong."

Instead of arguing sarcastically, as she would normally do in this case, Villanelle simply nods. "It makes you anxious."

Eve sighs. "Yes."

"Well," Villanelle puts her hands on top of her belly and pouts a little bit, "then can I get some ice cream and cramps remedy?"

The way she says it, it makes Eve's heart melt.

"All of that," Eve says, "and an Eve as well. You can have it to cuddle."

The way Villanelle smiles after that makes Eve wonder that, no, she doesn't want her to change in any way. 

She just loves her too much.

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder i'm not a native speaker so if you spot any mistakes there i'm sorry


End file.
